


Nobody Will Break You

by emmablackery



Series: in which, josh and phil are brothers [3]
Category: Marianas Trench, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, josh writes beside you for dan and phil, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh overhears a conversation and writes a song for Dan and Phil.</p><p>with guest appearances from the band in group chat form</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Will Break You

**Author's Note:**

> this is fic is for my friend kat i hope u enjoy
> 
> follow my tumblr! blurryfacehowell.tumblr.com is my main and joshramsaydefensesquad.tumblr.com is my mtrench blog!
> 
> title from beside you by marianas trench aka my nerd trash sons

Josh was stuck in a songwriting rut. Struggling to come up with one more song for their latest album that was they were supposed to start working on in a month. Josh was currently at home, hoping that would spark his songwriting creativity. He was having no such luck, pacing back forth through the hallways of his home.

As he was pacing, he heard  mumbling coming from Phil's room. It sounded like him and another voice talking back and forth. Josh knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to make sure his brother was okay.

At first, thing were hushed, meant for no one else to hear. But, Josh really focused on what was being said. It sounded like someone was crying?

"I can't do it, Phil!" a voice came through, it sounded shaky.

"Dan,  please, I know it's hard but you gotta stay strong!" Phil pleaded, sounding desperate.

Josh almost went in and interrupted, but this seemed too personal to intrude on.

"I'm trying to keep it together, Phil! I really am!" the person, Dan, sobbed. "Honestly, you could do  better than me."

Josh heard Phil sigh heavily, adjusting himself on the bed.

"I could definitely do worse, Dan," said Phil, trying his best to affirm Dan. Dan full on sobbing at this point. Josh's heart clenched at the sounds.

"Fuck- Phil is this going anywhere? Be honest with me." Dan cried, "It seems like everything is just trying to break us." Josh got confused. Was this Dan person Phil's boyfriend?

"Nobody's gonna break us, nobody's gonna break you, Dan, I promise," Phil promised, voice so sincere. "Trust me, please. Don't pull away from me because of doubts."

Dan could hardly breathe, sobs racking his whole body. Josh could hear from the other side of the door, just how hard it was for him to breath normally again. Josh could hear Dan trying to stutter out words, though his hyperventilating restricting him from doing so.

What Josh couldn’t see was Phil nodding in understanding, knowing what Dan was trying to say. He just wanted to be okay,  to not think that everything is trying to get in between them.

“I know what you’re trying to say Dan,” Phil mumbled, “even through silence, your words they’re so loud.”

Josh’s hand went to his mouth, in a quick realization. This conversation was the song he needed. The one love song for the album would be a perfect addition, adding the relief of seemingly so sad, and sound experimenting songs he had already finished.

Josh dug his phone out, to write down things the two said to each other that stuck out to him the most. This song had to be for them, for this moment they’re sharing.

_I’m just tryna keep this together, cause I could do worse, and you could do better._

_i will stay, nobody will break you._

Whispering lyrics to himself, a melody comes together for him.

_The words you want are out of reach, but they’ve never been so loud.  When your tears are spent on your last pretense, and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

This was the song break Josh had been hoping for. And it’s going to be a song that has a personal meaning to somebody else other than him. Josh sat up as quietly as he could, and tip toed away from Phil’s door, not wanting to be caught listening on their private conversation.

As Josh got to this room, he immediately went to work, his hands not being able to go fast enough to write the idea for this song. For once, a song only took him two hour to finish lyrically. Hopefully, Phil and Dan appreciated it too, it being for them.

Once Josh had finished, he grabbed his phone and went for his band group chat to message them about the song, but the group chat name caught his attention.  

To: #joshbottoms

jazzy ratchet: WHAT THE FUCK WHO CHANGED IT FROM MARINATED WRENCH TO #JOSHBOTTOMS FIGHT ME and also guys i finally have the one song we need for the album!

Josh scoffed at the group chat name before messages started to flood back to his phone.

From: #joshbottoms

eatin asserole: i did it, it’s funny and it’s tru don’t deny it

lawnmower fucker: sorry josh, i told them

daddy: what’s this about a new song for the album?

To: #joshbottoms

jazzy ratchet: @MATT LITERALLY FIGHT ME AND ALSO MIKE UR NAME STOP and ya! finally found the last song we needed! can we skype for this i don’t wanna look at ur names anymore

From: #joshbottoms

lawnmower fucker: square up bitch catch these hands

eatin asserole: what’s wrong with eatin asserole

daddy: GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THE SONG

lawnmower fucker: ya guys we need to chill

eatin asserole: what’s chill lmao

Josh sighed to himself, he really wanted to get this song out to them so they can start recording it.

To: #joshbottoms

jazzy ratchet: LISTEN UP FUCKERS THIS SONG IS GONNA SUPER IMPORTANT TO ME SO PLS FIND UR CHILL

 

From: #joshbottoms

eatin asserole: sorry, also who are u talkin to punk bitch

lawnmower fucker: sorry josh

daddy: sorry

Josh rolled his eyes as he continued to talk to the band about the song and how he wanted it to go, already having a melody set it place in his mind.

The band was all for it and they went to record it as soon as they could. Having it finished in about two weeks, this was definitely the fastest song written and produced for the new album. Now the way best way to show it to Dan and Phil?

Josh had decided to show them the song through a concert, where they would play the song live for the first time before they album comes out.

Josh specifically asked for Dan and Phil to be there, front row.

As Josh stared out into the crowd,his eyes landing on his brother and boyfriend, having the times of their lives. Josh smiled to himself as he looked back at his bandmates and nodded.

“Alright guys! This is a new one for you guys!” Josh said, smiling as the crowd went wild and almost deafening him. This was worth it, all the long nights he’s had writing this album, th e panic attacks and almost blown out vocals, this is what made it worth it.

Josh waited for the crowd to settle down before speaking again.

“This is a brand new song, off our new album   _Masterpiece Theatre_! But, there’s a twist to this song, this song is dedicated to my brother Phil, and his boyfriend, Dan.” Josh announced as he looked right at Phil and Dan,whose eyes widened.

Josh smiled once more before the song played up.

As they were finishing, Josh looked back at them once more and saw Dan had tears in his eyes and they were flowing down freely. Phil had the brightest smile on his face as he was hugging Dan from the side, as staring at his older brother.

Josh smirked as he looked at his bandmates, who couldn’t be more sincere with their smiles. They knew how personal this song was.

After the set list, and the concert ended, Dan and Phil ran to go meet Josh, who was drinking from his water bottle and checking his phone.

“Josh!” they called out.

Josh looked up and softly smiled at the two who were staring wide-eyed at him.

“Yeah?” he asked, knowing full well what they were gonna talk to him about.

“Thank you for the song,” Dan sniffled, still emotional. “it means so much to me.” Josh’s heart grew in size at the comment, that was the impression he’d hoped to leave.

“You’re welcome, honestly. I’m glad you liked it.” he smiled.

Phil took a step forward. “Those lyrics, we said those to each other,” he said, “how do you know about them?”

Josh smiled sheepishly. “I was kinda on the other side of the door when it all happened, and I needed a love song relief and your conversation happened to fuel it.” Josh explained lightly.

Dan and Phil looked back at him wonderstruck before both attacking him with a giant bear hug, one that took the air right out of him.

“Thank you for the song, Josh.” they whispered.

Josh sighed and hugged back.

That’s all he needed to hear,  for this song to be forever one of his personal favorites he’s ever written.


End file.
